malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Orchid
Orchid was a dark-skinned and dark-eyed woman, slim, tall, with thick black hair which hung in kinked curls. She gave the appearance of someone who for some time had not had enough to eat and had had too little sleep. Her clothes and hair were begrimed and unwashed. She had been raised in northern Genabackis. Antsy thought that she was "very young and very sheltered...a rich kid out of her element".Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, US TPB p.84-85 ''Orb Sceptre Throne'' Orchid had been nurtured and educated in a temple or monastery by nuns and priests who had taught her the old ways of the Tiste Andii and of Elder Darkness. During this time she was kept in ignorance of her heritage. After word of Moon's Spawn's demise reached the temple, Orchid felt compelled to set out to find and examine the remnants of the former sky fortress.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, US TPB p.91-92 When Orchid reached the community of Hurly, the last stop before finding a boat to the Spawns, (i.e., the remains of Moon's Spawn which had crashed into the Rivan Sea south of Hurly) she found herself stymied because she did not have enough money to buy passage. Eventually she teamed up with Antsy and she later revealed to him that she could read and write the elder Tiste Andii language and was trained in simple medical care. Orchid and Antsy encountered the thief, Malakai, who agreed to buy their passage to the Spawns in return for their assistance.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, US TPB p.84-94 On the boat to the Spawns, Orchid met Corien Lim, who was already known to Antsy. When they reached the Spawns, they disembarked with difficulty.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 4, US TPB p.123-130 Once in the largest fragment of the Spawns, Malakai - unhappy with the slow pace of the other three - went off on his own while Orchid, Antsy, and Corien continued on by themselves.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9, US TPB p.274-275 Orchid was able to use her magical abilities to gift Antsy with mage-sight, which gave him the ability to see in the darkness of the the Spawns. Orchid also used her talent to heal CorienOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7, US TPB p.232-233 after he was given a nasty wound when the three were attacked by other stranded and desperate adventurers.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6, US TPB p.172-176 At one point, the trio encountered hostile creatures of Darkness which had been left to protect the most sacred places of Moon's Spawn. Orchid talked to these creatures in the ancient Tiste Andii language, trying to bargain with them for safe passage.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11, US TPB p.334-336 Before the hostile creatures could act against the three, a shade of Darkness called Morn appeared. Morn had been attracted to the party by Orchid's use of the most ancient language of the Tiste Andii. Morn assisted them in navigating Moon's Spawn and he eventually helped them to find a way out. Morn made a point of informing Orchid that Tiste Andii blood flowed in her veins.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11, US TPB p.336-343Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15, US TPB p.421-423 When the group escaped from the Spawns via the Throne of Night into Kurald Galain,Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.462-467 Orchid was confronted by Tiste Andii priestesses who informed her that as well as being part Tiste Andii, she was also of the blood of T'iam. These priestesses then called Orchid one of the 'Daughters of T'iam'. Orchid decided to stay with the priestesses of Dark to continue her education about her heritage while the other survivors went their own ways.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 18, US TPB p.502-505 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Tiste Andii Category:Eleint Category:Mages